Reid Did The Deed!
by LittleBundleOfAcid
Summary: The team becomes worried when both Morgan and Reid don't answer their phones. When Morgan's house appears empty, they go to Reid's, afraid that the "Reid Effect number three" has once again become active. What they find however..Continued inside.


ONESHOT:

Category: Criminal Minds.

Place: Reid's Apartment

Characters: Reid, Morgan, Hotch, Garcia, Emily, JJ, Rossi

Pairing: Reid/Morgan.

Rating: M/Restricted.

Warnings: OOC, Sexual Situations, Slash,

Word count: 1002

Summary: The team becomes worried when both Morgan and Reid don't answer their phones. When Morgan's house appears empty, they go to Reid's, afraid that the "Reid Effect number three" has once again become active. What they find however is something they never expected to.....

Example for the Compromising Situations Contest on wwwDOT criminalmindschallenges DOTwebs DOTcom Replace every "DOT" with the figure "." and remove spaces. It isn't perfect as I'm feeling quite sick but it does give an example. I'm also not feeling humorous so it's not that funny but so what? Reviews appreciated.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What floor does Reid live on, Garcia?"

Hotch's worried yet calm voice only proceeded to speed up Garcia's fingers as they flew over the keypad and when the answer came it was told quickly to her superior. The thanks she received had barely left the Unit Chief's mouth before he led the majority of his team up the stairs to the third floor.

Their guns were held in front if them as they walked cautiously up the flights of stairs and along the empty, modern halls on the floor that Spencer Reid resided on. Not one of them had ever been there before and all of them realized that that building was quiet and peaceful, perfect for the youngest member of their team.

Reid's door was the last on his floor, the only one on that level with a balcony that did not have an industrial view. His faced a miniature artificial lake and would most likely have an amazing view of the sunset during the Summer. It was just as perfect for their sub-ordinate as the building he lived in.

None of the members of the team had protective gear, as when they'd drove to Morgan's house they had merely thought that they would have to pick up the missing member's of their team on the way. It wasn't unusual for Morgan to be "preoccupied" on a Sunday. After all, it was rare that they were designated a case on them.

No, it wasn't unusual to pick Morgan up on the way. The fact that they were unable to contact Reid however, had them worried. The socially awkward twenty-six year old was the only one besides Hotch that had never been picked up on the way. Reid had such bad luck that the fact that he had turned up had the his friends worried. The young genius did hold the record for being kidnapped- as was joked about by their other missing colleague Morgan regularly.

Nodding at Emily to enter at the same time as him, Hotch silently opened the door to the young FBI agent's apartment with the spare key that all agents were required to give to their Unit Leader to insure they had access to them in an emergency.

The disorganized mess that was Spencer Reid's sitting room only served to enforce their fears of "The Reid Effect Number Three" taking place again. Thoughts of how Morgan could of been involved swirled around their head. The chronic one-night stander was the only one that had ever been to Reid's apartment. After Gideon had left he'd decided that he was going to get Reid to drink.

So far he'd failed. Reid liked having control of his bodily functions. He'd admitted to Rossi that he was afraid that he'd make an idiot of himself if he got drunk.

The team knew that the young genius was extremely neat. They were also aware that it was one of his greatest fears that the fact that he was such a neat freak was a sign that the illness he'd been forced to hospitalize his Mother for was one he suffered from.

The room didn't look like it had been wrecked purposely. A bookshelf lay on it side, some books on the ground surrounding it, others caught underneath. Several items of clothing were spewn around the room. Most appeared stretched or torn and the overall impression that the team received was that they had been torn from the body-bodies if the number of clothing items there were as numerous as they seemed-that they had rested comfortably on. The couch lay on its back, almost as if someone had fallen on it and their weight had toppled it.

The profiler's minds automatically supplied them with the conclusion that bodies had somehow wrecked the room against their will. Maybe they'd bring thrown, pushed or...shoved against the furniture and stripped of their clothes.

Rossi was last to enter the room and he bent, his gun still held in front of him while his left hand picked up the black t-shirt that looked too big for his scrawny friend. It was easily recognized by the middle-aged agent.

"Hotch, it's Morgan's."

All present in the room saw their Unit Chief's eyes close for several seconds before he continued forward along the hall, silently searching with his weapon raised. The team followed.

The apartment was silent until they were roughly half-way down the hall when they could hear muffled screams and rhythmic thumps. Believing their that their fears had been confirmed, they each raised their guns even higher before Hotch shouldered the door open quickly and they rushed in.

"FBI! Freez- What the..."

Shocked into absolute silence, Hotch allowed the hands that had previously held his gun firmly to drop to his sides. When his team saw what lay on the bed their hands followed.

The sheets were messed up and it was clear what had happened there had been rough. Pillows had been knocked to the floor and the genius' lamp appeared to of been knocked by a wayward leg or hand and lay shattered on the floor.

It was the men that lay on the bed that shocked the team of profilers the most.

Morgan and Reid lay naked, with Morgan sprawled on top of Reid naked and they were staring up at their friend's in shock. Both were covered in sweat and nothing else and the only part of their bodies covered by the sheets of Reid's bed were Morgan's feet.

The blush that appeared on Reid's face was one that was familiar to his fellow SSA's and the

laugh that - if the position they were in was indication- came from Reid's lover was one that was also familiar.

"We can explain!"

Reid's eyes darted between his fellow team members and the chuckling man that rested between his spread legs. It was easy to tell he was embarrassed and the comment his lover made to his friend's did not cure him of it.

"Come on guys! You can't be _that _shocked that Reid did the deed! Ow...Don't hit me!"


End file.
